


Mary Wept

by ChelleBee53



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Inspired by Art, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/ChelleBee53
Summary: This story was inspired in part by Michelangelo's "Pieta"
Kudos: 2





	Mary Wept

As Mary held the crushed, bruised, scourged, thorn-crowned body of Jesus,  
her mother-heart ached almost unbearably.

Her tears fell; she wept as nobody on Earth had ever wept before or  
would ever weep again.

The crowd of onlookers whispered among themselves,  
"Mary is weeping for Jesus."

But they were mistaken.

Mary's tears were not for Jesus, for she knew that He was no longer suffering.

She knew that in three days Jesus would rise from the dead, and after He rose, He would come to her.

No, Mary did not weep for Jesus.

She wept for Judas.


End file.
